Gaming machines, such as slot machines, fruit machines, or poker machines, have in recent years become one of the more popular, exciting, and sophisticated wagering activities available at casinos and other gambling locations. At the same time, gaming machines have also become a source of greater revenue for gaming establishments. Thus, competition between manufacturers of gaming machines has intensified as competitors vie for business from gaming establishments.
At certain times, game play in casinos is historically slow, and, at certain times, game play in casinos is historically busy. However, even at busy times, a level of excitement in a casino may not be as high as it could be. Certain embodiments of the present invention addresses problems presented by current casino game play and provide one or more solutions.